1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and systems for image data processing. Certain embodiments relate to methods and systems for performing one or more steps for processing images of particles for multiplexed applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
Imaging using detectors such as charged coupled device (CCD) detectors is employed in several currently available instruments in biotechnology applications. Many of the commercially available systems are configured to image target human (or other animal) cells. Such systems, however, are not utilized to generate images using different wavelengths of light for determining the identity of or subset to which the cells belong. For multiplexed applications in which CCD detectors are used to measure fluorescent emission of cells, the subset or class of cells or other particles is based on the absolute position of the fluorescence emission within the image rather than the characteristics of the fluorescence emission such as wavelength composition.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop methods and systems for data processing of images of particles for multiplexed applications.